


Present

by strryskies



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strryskies/pseuds/strryskies
Summary: younghoon wants hyunjae as his birthday present.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 38





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> it is my first ever fic, sorry i messed up in my english, i've tried my best :(  
> hope you like it!  
> just bbangmil's drabbles that came out in my mind so i decided to write it. And slight junew in the end! Enjoy!

Today is younghoon's birthday. the big baby is turning 24 this year. So the members already prepared the surprises and the birthday cake as well.   
But it's too sad because younghoon gonna leave early tomorrow morning for his drama so the members will celebrate it earlier.

They finally celebrate it together in 10pm before midnight because younghoon need a good sleep to prepare his drama shooting. As always, they're so loud while surprising younghoon. Younghoon seems to be expected it as well but he's beyond happy. Then while holding the cake younghoon said so much thankyous to the members and his wishes. They play with the cake's cream playfully to each other. And hyunjae is younghoon's target.

"Im gonna put the cream into your face like a santa!!"

"Fine fine as you wish birthday boy" hyunjae smiled and lean his face to younghoon.

Younghoon smiled happily like a puppy while putting the cream cake into hyunjae's chin and hyunjae looked like a santa with white beard.

"Look at you sweetie!! You're like a grandpa! Hahahaha!!"

Younghoon looks so happy and laughing his ass off. Hyunjae just smiled while looking at the birthday boy and strokes his hair

"I'll get my revenge later!" say hyunjae while pinching his boyfriend's cheek.

The other members still playing along with the cream as well. There's sunwoo who chased chanhee. Juyeon who laughs at them. There's sangyeon and jacob just shaking their head looking at the others. Younghoon's birthday night is a whole success!

After cleaning up the mess they made, the members go to sleep rightaway. While hyunjae is about to sleep, he hears slow steps walking towards his room. Hyunjae thinks maybe it's haknyeon because he's not here yet then he takes his phone and scrolling the sns. Suddenly the door opens, hyunjae still on his phone

"Oh haknyeona, did you just eat again in this hour? Is there anything to eat in the fridge tho?"

Silent for a moment, hyunjae realizes there's no answer.

"Haknyeona, answer me-" hyunjae said while getting up from the bed and see that it's not haknyeon standing there. There, a big baby standing in front of the door holding a pochacco plushie and keep staring at hyunjae with puppy eyes. The birthday boy is here.

"i-i told haknyeon to switch room just this night.." say younghoon carefully.

Hyunjae just smiled looking at his adorable boyfriend in front of him.

"Dont just standing there, come here" say hyunjae with his warmest smile as ever. Then younghoon walks cutely through the room and gets into hyunjae's side.

Younghoon just snuggles into hyunjae while holding his plushie in hyunjae's bed.

"You big baby, is this how you ask me to give you a present?"

"i just want to spend more time with you because tomorrow i'll be gone for a while"

Hyunjae pulls younghoon closer as he strokes his hair softly.

"there there my big baby, we're the same age but you're way cuter than me"

"im not cute." say younghoon while looking up to see hyunjae's eyes and pouting

"look. this is how cute you are. you didnt realize yourself that you're this cute. My cute baby"

"fine im a baby. just for you." say younghoon shyly and snuggles his head more in hyunjae's chest

Hyunjae chuckles seeing how adorable his boyfriend is. hyunjae hugs him tighter and so does younghoon. They stay like that for a while.

Until hyunjae is about going to dreamland, younghoon suddenly loosen up their hugs and looks up into hyunjae's face. Hyunjae is startled for a bit while staring at the younger's face.

"oh what's wrong baby? Cant sleep?"

"No.."

"So what is it? Is it cold?"

"No.."

"then wh-"

"i want an early _present_ "

"early _present_? From me?"

"uhm. A _present_ " younghoon nods while saying _present_ eagerly.

"right now?"

Younghoon nods again

At first, hyunjae didnt get what is his boyfriend wants. He didnt buy anything from him yet, what should he give at this hour- ah- wait- okay. Then he got what younghoon means.

"Oh" hyunjae comes into realization

Younghoon looks up into his boyfriend's feature waiting something what his boyfriend gonna give.

Of course he wants _present_. PRESENT okay. Present in another meaning. Hyunjae means present.

yes younghoon wants hyunjae as his present.

Hyunjae cant help but smiling. Hyunjae leans in closer to younghoon's face until they're just 1 inch apart face to face.

"you always can tell me that you want me that bad" hyunjae teased

Younghoon just smiles shyly

"kiss me quick." finally younghoon pleads..

Without any answers, hyunjae pulls younghoon's neck closer to his and plants a chaste kiss into younghoon's lips. younghoon's hand goes to hyunjae's waist and pulling him closer as hyunjae kisses him deeply. Hyunjae miss how Younghoon's lips taste like. it's always been soft and melted in his lips as he kissed. hyunjae gives younghoon open mouth kisses in his lips as younghoon lets him in. tongue to tongue tied with each other as hyunjae kisses him deeper. Younghoon feels the best joy while hyunjae puts the best kiss he ever feels. younghoon moves along as hyunjae leads the kiss. they kissed more deeper and deeper until younghoon was out of breath and pulls away, while there's a saliva string between them. hyunjae moves a bit closer and lick all of them. younghoon pants a little bit after their hot kisses, and hyunjae just smiled seeing his baby got hot after the kiss.

"want more?" teased hyunjae softly

"i-if you dont mind"

"ofcourse not but lets change position" hyunjae flips the position so he's above younghoon right now.

younghoon seems a bit surprised while holding his plushie tighter.

"Mr. Pochacco, you need to leave for a while" say hyunjae while taking the plushie and puts it on the bed side.

"you are beautiful younghoona, happy birthday.. here's your early present from me"

Hyunjae leans in and puts a hot open kisses for younghoon again but way hotter. Hyunjae kisses younghoon's lips like there is no tomorrow. he gives the open mouth kisses again and gets into younghoon's mouth as he explores into younghoon's. Tongues tied again. The sound of hyunjae sucks younghoon's lips is louder than the clock ticks. hyunjae gives deeper kisses as long as younghoon pulls him closer while circles his hand into hyunjae, he holds hyunjae's hair for dear life. hyunjae pulls out from younghoon's lips and continue to put wet kisses in all of younghoon's face. He moves along through his jaw, his cheek, then he kisses younghoon's ear and licks it.

he whispered "im not going further than this, you have a work to do tomorrow, okay"

younghoon just gulped and holding into hyunjae's body tighter.

hyunjae continues his work. He moves his kisses into the neck carefully not to make a mark on it because he still needs to shoot drama tomorrow morning. He just plants wet kisses through younghoon's pretty neck line then to his shoulder. Younghoon initially wear pajamas that has buttons on it so hyunjae can easily opens his shirt while kissing him. Yes younghoon has been prepared for these kind of things. And true, hyunjae slowly unbuttoning younghoon's shirt button one by one while kissing younghoon's shoulder softly. Finished undoing the buttons , hyunjae moves again to explore younghoon's body and plants wet kisses all over it.

Then hyunjae suddenly stops his moves and looks at the younger's face

"Do you have half naked scene tomorrow?"

"ehm i think.. no.." younghoon shaking his head

"Okay then, be a good boy." 

hyunjae continues his work as he leans and kisses younghoon's chest and puts some pink marks all over his body. younghoon didnt expect hyunjae will be this wild. So he's a bit startled by hyunjae's doings. Younghoon puts his hand in the bed after hyunjae moves along in his body freely giving him wet kisses and pink marks there. younghoon finally got to hold his pochacco plushie and holds it tighter as hyunjae marks him wildly. he keeps silent restricting his voices because he's scared the other members will hear these kind of moments happening right now. Younghoon just lets out his small moans but not too loud as hyunjae's trailing him with bites and wet licks. Hyunjae moves up again into younghoon's face and cup his face with his hand. His thumb carressing younghoon's fluffy white cheek.

"Do you like it? my present? Is it good?"

Younghoon smiled and puts his hands into hyunjae's neck

"My best birthday present ever" they both smiled and chuckles for awhile.. until hyunjae puts a soft kiss to younghoon's nose.

Hyunjae buttons up again younghoon's pajamas while looking at his beautiful art he made in younghoon's body. The pinkish marks is all over the baby's white milky skin.

Hyunjae is satisfied and smiled while younghoon pouts as he sees hyunjae buttons up his pajamas.

"you really eat me up alive, happy?"

"it's what you asked though? You're happy anyway" hyunjae smiled while hugging his boyfriend closer

Younghoon didnt answer because yes he's too happy right now. And he just smiled shyly and hides into hyunjae's chest.

"Aw poor baby got shy. Next time after your drama ends, i'll give you more"

Younghoon just hugging him closer as he gets shy but he's silently nods...

"night baby. Lastly, happy birthday. Sweet dreams" say hyunjae while kissing younghoon's forehead.

They finally enter the dreamland after the hot makeout session while hugging each other tightly. little that they knew, there's the other members watching them from the little space of the door. Turned out younghoon didnt close the door right so it gives little space to the members to see what happened inside.

"wah i never knew hyunjae hyung was that wild" juyeon said in disbelief

"nah it's always been like that, but he just showed it to younghoonie hyung though" say chanhee

"what did i just see though....." say sunwoo

"i told you that you should sleep why coming here you idiot" say haknyeon

"but you say there will be somthing hot comin up after you switch with younghoonie hyung then i got so curious so..." say sunwoo

"kids lets sleep it's all over. we must get back so they wont notice us haha come on quick go back to your rooms" say kevin

Then juyeon whispered into chanhee's ear while hugging him from the back.

"should we?"

"we what?" chanhee turned his head to juyeon who leans his head on chanhee'a shoulder

"doing it like them?"

"next time, honey" as chanhee holds juyeon's chin and kisses him quick

"but i want it so baaaad too" juyeon hugs chanhee even tighter.

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD PLS GET A ROOM" sunwoo said to them disgustedly in a sudden

Chanhee just laughs as he holds into juyeon's arm in his waist while juyeon just smiled on chanhee's shoulder.

"lets make it quick, make eric sleeps in another room then" finally chanhee changes his mind

Juyeon smiled widely and kissed chanhee's cheek quick.

Juyeon runs to eric telling him to move and finally juyeon goes back and quickly snuggling into chanhee.

Meanwhile in sunwoo's room :

"lovesicks everywhere and im sick!" while he puts the pillow above his head frustatedly.

-end


End file.
